


The Strawberry Dress

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [20]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Curt wears the strawberry dress, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt wears the strawberry dress
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Strawberry Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FordPrefect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FordPrefect/gifts).



“I’m not coming out.”

“Come on, love, you promised.”

“That was before I put it on!”

Owen sighed, resting his head against the bathroom door. “Curt, I swear I won’t tell anyone about this.”

Curt paused, as if he were mulling it over. “And you won’t take any pictures?”

Owen clicked his tongue. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to resist photographing his husband; he was just too cute. “How about I don’t _show_ people any pictures?”

“. . . Fine.”

Owen stepped back, and the door slowly creaked open.

Curt was blushing so hard he was almost the color of the dress he was wearing. It was pink, with a deep V neckline and covered in glittery strawberries as a design. It fell just below his knees and made him. . . Well, it made him look like he stepped out of a fairytale.

Curt didn’t meet Owen’s eyes, looking down at his feet. “I look stupid.”

Owen finally managed to catch his breath. “Curt, you look _ravishing._ ”

Curt just blushed harder, and Owen swept him up into his arms.

“Owen!” Curt squeaked. “What’re-?”

Owen growled, nipping at Curt’s earlobe. “How about we get you out of that and into something more comfortable? The bed, perhaps?”

Curt smacked his chest lightly, but let Owen sweep him off to the bedroom.

Owen really must get his husband to wear that dress more often.


	2. Wild Hearts Dress

“The things I do for you, Curt.”

“Oh go shove it, Owe, you told me you’d do _anything_ to get me in the dress again.”

Owen stuck his tongue out at Curt playfully as he finished putting the dress on. This one was mostly see through and made of latex, with dark fabric lining the sides and at the very bottom, and with a bunch of hearts sewn into it.

Curt held his hand out. “Care to dance?”

“I’d be honored.”

Owen took Curt’s hand in his and pulled him close. He rested one hand on Curt’s waist, and Curt did the same, as they intertwined their fingers together.

“Kind of odd to dance without music, you know.”

“A lot of things are odd about us, babe, this wouldn’t even make the top ten.”

Owen chuckled and kissed Curt softly, swaying to the nonexistent music. “I love you so much.”

Curt smiled against his lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
